Apocryphal Reunion
by Noir Kitsune
Summary: AU KM It has been two years since they have seen each other. They first met under broken lampshades and bottles. It was there one promised to protect the other. But, what happens when you make promised that can't be kept...? No flames. Shoujoai


Hey there everyone! Tis me…Noir! This is my second fic on and Sakura Taisen. However, there are some things I must warn you about before reading.

If you read my previous fic, you know that I write shoujo-ai. This fic is shoujo-ai as well. Meaning Female/Female pairings. So, if you have problems with same sex pairings, please don't flame. Just kindly click on your 'go-back' button and continue searching. Also, this is rated 16+ meaning there will be sexual reference in here. And…umm…yeah, that's it.

This takes place in modern day Japan. I hope you enjoy.

_It was grey. Many different shades of grey, all cast by dark shadows. It had just finished pouring rain and the rainfall continued its abundance. A small blond girl no older then eight huddled on the pavement outside in a vacant lot. A few beer and soda bottles laid around her, hinting an existence of life before she came to that place. Now she was alone and quietly sobbing with no one in the world. _

_"Why are you crying?" The blond looked up at the figure standing above her. The girl seemed to be a bit taller then her with crimson red hair and slightly tanned skin. A tear trickled down the blonde's face as she tried to resist the urge to sob. _

_"Because…my mom and dad are dead and…and I'll never see them again." Her voice was broken up into fragments and she sniffled occasionally between words. The red head squatted down to where the girl sat and took a better inspection of her face. _

_Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and one cheek was more flustered then the other. "Your cheek…what happened to it?" She gently reached out and stroked the other girl's face causing warmth and comfort to surge through her giving her chills. _

_"This man…he…he came to me on the street and…and he told me that he was to be my new daddy. I told him that I didn't want him to be so he…so he struck and I ran away." She looked down at the ground and gave a few more sniffs as to not shed any more tears. _

_"I'll protect you." _

_The blonde's eyes widened and her head shot up to look straight at the purple orbs that awaited hers. "What?" _

_"I said I'll protect you." _

_The blonde's face showed pure surprise and almost fear as the other girl only showed confidence and honesty. "How can you protect me?" _

_The red haired girl just smirked turning the blond into a state of shock. "So, what's your name?" _

_"My name…?" Her accent was crisp and bled through her emotions completely. She paused for a second. The wind died down skittering a few autumn leaves in the process. They gently caressed her hands bringing her back to reality. "My name is…Maria." _

_"Well Maria, I'm Kanna. I swear to you from this day on, I **will **protect you. I'll never let you feel hurt or threatened again, Maria." _

"Kanna-saaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Whah?" Kanna turned around to have a girl wildly glomp her from behind. "Oww…Meio!"

"Hey Kanna! Is something bothering you? Is it the glomping?" Meio unclasped her arms from Kanna's back and walked along side her. "I don't see how that would anger you…you're so tall and strong, I should just feel like a fly to you."

Kanna tugged on her tie as she and Meio walked to the high school along side everyone else. "What? Umm, no, it's nothing." She smiled reassuringly and patted Meio on her back.

Meio did not look convinced. "You had that dream again, didn't you?"

Kanna's metal systems shut down for a second. Of course she had that dream! She had it every single night since Maria disappeared! The dream of how they first met…and the dream that revealed Kanna's most prized vow. _I will protect you always…_

"You know, Kanna," Meio reared over to look at Kanna's facial features more clearly and could see she was lost in thought. She had to repeat her self a bit more loudly so that Kanna could hear her.

"Uhh, yeah?" She slightly turned her head and blinked at Meio forcing a fake smile.

"Recently, you've seemed a bit more…"she stopped to find the words. After a few seconds, she continued, "a bit more…lost. I mean, if that is the correct word, you just seem out of it; like somehow you've lost touch with reality." She stopped to look up and see Kanna's expression.

Kanna just looked ahead for a few seconds. Finally, she turned back to Meio. "No, don't worry about it."

"It's about Maria, isn't it?" Kanna stopped walking and stared at Meio with her 'how did you know?' face. Meio just smiled back. "It's okay. I'll admit, I'm still a bit worried about her myself. But, it has been two years Kanna. Two. She isn't out for a walk. Maria…" Meio paused for a second holding her smile. "Maria…" Kanna looked over at Meio with curiosity at another pause lingered. Meio nervously twirled her fingers in her sapphire shaded hair and still held her smile. "Maria…"

"Meio?" Kanna took a step towards her just to be pushed aside so that Meio could pass her.

"No, nothing." She looked back and smiled. "Just forget I even said anything." She continued to walk ahead to the school.

"No, wait," Kanna sped up in order to catch the smaller girl, "Meio." She put her hand on Meios shoulder turning her around abruptly. "Look, Meio, I'm sorry." She received a few blinks of surprise. Kanna smiled warmly. "This whole entire time, I was worried about Maria and feeling so guilty; taking it out on martial arts, everything." She paused. "But, god, I'm so damn selfish. I should have thought about how you felt. After all, you **are** Maria's younger sister."

"Well, yes but, we are not related by blood."

"You still grew up together, you two were so close."

"But you are she are closer to blood then I will ever be."

Kanna had to pause at that. Sure they were close but, could they ever **really** be closer then the physical bond of blood? "I'm not so sure about that Mei…"

"Come on Kanna! We'll be late for class! Forget about the whole topic on my adopted sister, okay? Let's just go." She smiled and continued walking behind the rest of the students that were so far ahead of them.

_Kanna, _

_How is it there in Yokohama? I hope you are fairing well. You should see Russia, it's amazing. I can remember playing in the snow when I was younger before the deaths of my mother and father. I know you would love it. I can see your face in the faces of the children that run around constantly catching flakes on their tongues. But…enough of that… _

_I know it has been two years since we have last seen each other Kanna. You might hate me now. If you do I can't really say I blame you. If that's what your heart feel the need to do, don't hesitate to do so. I would never hate you back in reply. _

_Till eternity takes part, I shall always hold you close, _

_Maria _

Kanna lazily held her head up with her hand as her elbow balanced on her desk. In her other hand, she held a flimsy piece of paper written and signed by Maria. Attached to it was a picture of some castle Kanna did not know the name of in Russia. She re-read the words over and over carefully and sighed. With all the strength she had, she sat up and put it back in the small pocket on the outside of her backpack.

Maria had sent letters to Kanna from time to time with pictures of monuments in whichever country she visited attached. At first, Kanna thought this was Maria's way of saying 'Look, there is a code written somewhere in this letter! Can you see it? Please help me, something terrible has happened! Save me Kanna!' She would spend hours trying to find the message and restless nights just thinking about it. Until she realized that there **were** no secret messages and that Maria was simply writing.

Kanna moaned and smacked her head loudly onto her work-study desk causing the students who were awake to turn their gaze and stare, not that Kanna cared of course. The letter from Russia had been the most recent of all the letters and Kanna decided not to once again become obsessed and re-read the letter thousands of times over. The only way to do that? Simple, sleep through this last school period and possibly until the next morning when students would be piling into the school again. This had happened before, no one could carry her and the janitors could not wake her. The next morning, she found herself at her desk with a few blankets covering her body.

_'I think that…I really hurt Meio's feelings today.'_ Kanna opened one eye through her arms that surrounded her head. _'That look she gave me today…I don't think I should have reminded her of her sister. If Meio found out that I was receiving letters and she wasn't, I think her heart might break. She trusts me to tell her if I hear from her sister and yet, I've heard from her this whole time…damn, I'm such and idiot…'_ Kanna closed her eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_"Kanna…Kanna…wake up Kanna." _

_"Mfff…what?" Kanna felt a hand smoothly rubbing her back and occasionally ever so gently caresses her auburn hair. "Who's there?" It was too late for anyone to be in the school. She opened her eyes from underneath her arms afraid to move. She knew this voice…it was different in some ways but, she knew it… _

_A chuckle was her first reply. And then… "It's **only** been two years Kanna…can't you even remember my voice?" _

_Kanna's head shot up and turned to her right to see the figure standing next to her. Her eyes fell on a tall slim waist and slowly made their ways up. She saw a well formed chest…then shoulders…then a neck…then a jaw line and then…those eyes… "Maria!" She rapidly threw her arms around the girl that stood next to her feeling a tensed form beneath her. "Maria…where have you been? Why did you leave me…" Kanna was practically chocking on sobs at this point with tears burning in her eyes. "Why did you come back…?" _

_Maria gently pried Kanna's hands off her waist and squatted down so that she could look Kanna straight in the eyes. She was taken aback by the jade green that surged through her own eyes. How she had longed for and missed those eyes. No one in Yokohama had eyes like that. Just darkened shades of faded colors. But, Maria's eyes bled right through her, relaxing and yet awakening her. "Kanna…" _

_"You're going to leave me again, aren't you?" She saw a shocked look in Maria's eyes and suddenly felt sad for what she had said. "This isn't real. I see you…every night…and you always…**always** promise to me that you will stay with me…that you will be there when I wake up. But you're not. You're never there!" _

_"Stop acting like that Kanna. It does not bring out the Kanna I remember, have you changed this much in only the two years that I was away?" Maria's voice went higher in pitch then usual which made Kanna freeze on cue. Maria sighed. "So, care to tell me what's wrong?" _

_"I'm tired." Kanna lied. _

_"Then sleep. And I **promise** you that I will be here when you wake up." _

_Kanna was afraid to refuse Maria in dream **or** in reality. So, sleep was her only option. She looked at Maria and slowly lowered her head to her desk keeping her gaze even with Maria's. "You **promise** you will be here?" _

_"I promise." And then, the world went black. _

It was slightly past ten at night. No one was in the school from a long time past. Kanna opened her eyes and looked out the window next to her. So it **had** been another dream… she felt sick. She wanted to vomit. For that short time, she saw Maria not as a helpless child, but as a person much stronger and mature then she was herself. But, that wasn't Maria. That Maria was to perfect. Kanna let out a sob and slammed her head back onto her desk.

What was she thinking? Maria would never come back to her. Maria never even loved her. While Kanna was hoping and wishing she would return to Yokohama, she was just pushing out the truth; Maria would never be there. Tears ran down her cheeks leaving stains of their existence on her skin. She cried out for the future. But mostly, she cried out for her own selfishness of ever believing in a stupid fantasy that she would one day walk down the street and see Maria as kind as usual. She would never apologetically smile and explain that her father forced her out of Japan. Never.

Kanna clenched her fists on her desk. "D-damnitt Maria! You promised! You promised you would be here when I woke up! Were you just once more playing with my mind? You promised!" She coughed up more tears and let it all drain out. She decided to get over her dream. It was not Maria's fault she dreamt of her after all.

She silently stood up and grabbed her school bag from next to her and made her way to the class room door. She stopped to rest her head on top of it draining all thought from her mind. '_This…this has to end now.' _

She threw open the sliding door and dashed out to only knock over another person who was about to enter the classroom. After a few seconds, she came to her senses and stood up offering the smaller person a hand. "Oh, sorry, are you hurt?" She asked.

The other figure picked up an empty cup that once contained water, which was now splashed over the floor.

"Ummm…hey?" Kanna steel had her arm outstretched with no reaction from the other person. And finally, the other person looked up so that eyes met each other's gaze.

Kanna could have begun to stare at the other girl's outfit. It wasn't a school uniform, so it was unusual for another person to be here. Or, she could have looked at the girl's chest…if she was in a perverse enough mood. But, no. That wasn't what Kanna was oh so attracted to. Kanna immediately dropped her school bad that she carried and slowly meekly lowered her other hand. Her mind went blank for a moment. Her mind went blank as she looked down at those jade eyes.

(A/N) MWA HAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGERS, I AM SO EVIL! Hahahah, ahem. Anyway, as you can see, this is my first K/M pairing fic…so I know it's terrible. (At least the first chapter is because Maria and Kanna hardly interact in it) However, even though I know it will get better, I would still like advice please? ; Thanks for reading.

(Chapter 2 preview) What is going on with Maria? Why won't she let Kanna in on where she has been? Why does she keep brushing off Kanna's questions like she would gnats? But, most importantly…what are her true feelings for Kanna…?


End file.
